


Untitled

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-song fic to Simple Plan's Untitled- Throughout the course of Tsubasa many sacrifices were made,but maybe this time it went to far. ANGST ONE SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic to Simple Plan's Untitled(youtube it it helps the mood) This is a Kurofay fic but theres not much Kurofay

I opened my eyes to see i was in the treatment room. The moon was blazing white hot through the open door. How did I get here? What on earth happened to me?  
I open my eyes  
I try to see but I’m blinded by the white light  
I can’t remember how  
I can’t remember why  
I’m lying here tonight

I tried to sit up and let out a soft gasp. I felt a sharp pain in my side. Oh right,I was impaled by an onii's claw.Damn thing's claws must've been over a foot long. I had never seen anything like it and I've seen a lot of onii in my time.

And I can’t stand the pain  
And I can’t make it go away  
No I can’t stand the pain  
I saw that i was bandaged up through my blurred vision. I could also see that the bandages were soaked clean through. I could feel my body failing me. No it wasn't supposed to be like this. There's so much more I wanted to experience.

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I’ve got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I’m fading away  
I’m sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I could hear people talking in the background,well not the background they were right on the other side of the room. It just sounded so far away,probably because the reaper was coming for me. "What do you mean you don't think he'll make it?!" Whose voice was that? I think it was Kurogane's. I tried to open my mouth to speak but nothing came out but a sharp cough. If only I could contact the shop,I wouldn't care the price, I didn't want it to end like this.

Everybody’s screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I’m slipping off the edge  
I’m hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

I tried to think of happier times,anything was better to think about then my unavoidable end. Maybe I should've told the truth from the beginning. Maybe I was being punished for all my secrets and lies. Too late now.

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can’t explain what happened  
And I can’t erase the things that I’ve done  
No I can’t

Finally I make enough noise to get noticed. Princess Tomoyo came over to me first. "You need your rest,so rest." I offer her a soft smile. "I know where I'm going Princess,please grant my last wish,bring Kurogane-san and Fay-san here." It didn't take long for the ninja and the mage to be sitting by my death bed. "You wanted to see us kid?" He wouldn't look at me. I don't know why,I was always under the impression he hated me. Fay was different,his eyes were watery."You saved this world you know." I managed another smile."There's something I need to tell you before it's too late." I pause as another pain went through in my chest. A piece of orangey hair fell in my eyes. "I--i'm your son..from..the future…i came back to save you…not to die..I promise." Why? Why did they have to find out like this? Their eyes were wide with shock. From father's usually narrow red eyes to dad's blue eyes that mirrored mine.

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I’ve got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I’m fading away  
I’m sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
"Don't you dare die yet kid!" "Sora-kun! hang on! We'll contact Watanuki! Sora-kun!" Wow this hurt way worse then the pain in my chest. In all my years(and by all my years I mean sixteen) I had never seen my parents cry."Don't cry because I'm leaving,be happy you met me. And hope the baby's okay." The last thing I remembered hearing was my father yell 'Kid' and the last thing I saw was my dad reaching out to touch my face before my blue eyes shut.  
I made my mistakes  
I’ve got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I’m fading away  
I’m sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i am evil If you want to see more of Sora he's in "The Known Stranger" It's rated teen for character death. PLEASE DONT HATE ME. This is my first time going solo.


End file.
